Child of a Karakuridouji ?
by SapphirestarXD
Summary: Something happen . And Dunstan is the move . Everything that Vice and the other douji thought they had figured out was seriously changed . Forever . Seems like they have something to protect now . On both sides !
1. Chapter 1

Child Of A Karakuridouji ?

( NOTE : I am not the creator of Karakuridouji Ultimo . But the OC's and story idea belong to me .)

Chapter 1 : Socho's child ?

It was another day for me . The kind of day where I would go out and cause chaos through the town . It was what I enjoyed the most . I was out hunting for some more victims when the weirdest thing happen . I started to hear some people screaming to my right . But it had nothing to do with me . I went over there to see what the hell was going on . Even though , I have to say , I wish I knew what I was about to see . Namely when to came to her .

I was up in the air , flying over . It was just a short distance away . Even though I wasn't prepared for what I saw that day . Something I never thought possible . And Dunstan is crazier then ever . What I saw change a lot of things that I thought I had figured out . Even as I flouted there and my yellow green pupiled eyes came upon her . There was a little girl dressed in strange clothing . It looked like something of a mix . A mix of clothing from the 12th century to the 30th century . Kinda like a cross . I stared at what was unfolding infront of me . The little girl was standing there . Yet the humans were . . . . floating in the air ? I saw many of them in the air . All of them were screaming terrorified . Some were screaming curses at the child . She just stood there . She said nothing . She did nothing .

Even though , strangely , I felt that this child was being attacked without reason . Enough to make me feel like slashing them to bits . Which was odd at first . Untill I noticed something . Something about the little girl . And something glowing on her back . I didn't know what it was . But there was something familiar about this child . Something that called me . Something that felt like power . Immense power . And that aura . An aura of darkness . The outline of her small form glowed a bit . Pale blue in color . But in red , on her back , was something I never expected . The mark on her back was . . . . my Karakuri Crest ? I stared in disbelief . The mark on this child was my Karakuri Crest .

" What ? How ? How is this possible ?"

The humans in the air watched fearfully . The ones that cursed at her quieted . When the outlines of their bodies glowed . I noticed right a way . Suddenly they stiffen and began to scream in pain . It was too obvious . I looked back at her . She was still standing there unphased . She was no more then a child that looked around 6 , 7 , maybe 8 years old . And yet she stood there . The mark glowed a little brighter . The next thing I saw was something I didn't think possible . Children were supposed to be pure humans . Those who haven't lose their innocents yet . But this was something I never thought I would see . And I began to wonder what Dunstan was up to . Or what he was planning . The humans that cursed at this child were the first ones to be smashed sickenly to the pavement . The other humans screamed in fright . As one by one , they meet the same fate . I stood in the air stunned .

( This is the child's doing ! But how ? Why ? What the hell is Dunstan planning ? Why use a little girl for this ? )

I just then noticed . How I was responding to this child . This was a child who I set eyes on for the first time . I knew nothing of this girl . And yet I thought . Was this protectiveness ? Oh Hell no ! That can't be right . Even when she does have a lot of - .

SLAPT

I froze . Now I just notice the scene before me . And there was no dyeing it . This little girl was obviously a new creation of Dustan's . She was still standing there unphase at the scene around her . The humans were dead . Their blood painted the ground under them . And splatter over her too . Even though , her attire was what drew my attention . And I heard that dark call louder then ever . And yet she said nothing . Just stood there .

Her attire , I must admit , was the same colors that I always worn . Black and green with gold trimming which I did not have . But now that I'm looking closely at her . She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a high collar . As a strange type of jacket that had servel strings that was holding it up to a smaller string like collar around her neck which had loose kimono like sleeves over her arms . The jacket hang loosely around her shoulder line but the bottom trim of it was short . Around her waist , she was wearing a green skirt that had black short – shorts underneath . She was wearing dark green sockening and little black boots that had green buckles . Her entire attire had gold trims on every outline . On both black and green , she had swirl like patterns in that color . Golden swirl like patterns . I began to observe her . Bright red hair with obvious black bangs . But she hadn't turned around yet . So I yet to see her face .

I began to move closer to her . If not around her . I wanted to see her face . Even though , that part right there is what shock the hell out of me . She turned around . And she looked straight at me . Her right eye was sapphire blue with a golden ring in it . And her left was a bright green that also had a golden ring in it . That was something I never seen . I never in my life seen any thing like that . Not from humans . And the look on her face was describe as sweetly pure innocents . That's if she didn't have blood splatter all over her face . But her stare did seem alittle cold though . She turn her gaze back to her surroundings . She stared unphased by it . Dead people were on the ground around her . She just stared at them . From what I can tell , she showed no emotion . She glance back up at me . Then she started to walk to somewhere .

( Oh no ! Your not going anywhere ! )

Those were my thoughts . Before I zipped infront of her . She looked up at me . She wasn't even surprised or anything . Simply she just stopped . She just stared at me . Stood there staring at me . I wasn't so sure of it then . But I know I've seen those eyes before . Something about them awoke something in me . Something that was . . . . so long ago . I felt something . Something I couldn't describe . But then I started to talk to her .

" Little girl . What is your name ?"

" . . . . . . . ."

She stared at me . Not saying anything . Just stood there staring at me . I wanted her to say something though .

" Are you not able to speak ? Mute maybe ?"

For a second I thought she didn't speak Japanese . But then she proved me wrong . She understood what I was saying . To my question , she answered with a shake of her head . Which means that she wasn't mute .

" Why don't you speak then ?"

When she finally spoke , her answer wasn't what I expected though . And her voice was no more then a whisper . She probably didn't speak much .

" He would come after me ."

" Who ? Who would ?"

I was walking slowing over there to her . She was literally smaller then I was . And I still felt that I was protective over her . And I didn't understand why . It was so new to me . Even when I was infront of her , kneeling down to her eye level . She hadn't moved one bit .

" Who would come after you little girl ?"

" The one's Duntsan place me with ."

I was a little surprised by that . But then , I noticed some slight bruising under her bangs on the right side of her face . I narrowed my eyes on that . I reach out and pushed the black silky bangs back . She didn't do anything to stop me . And it turn out she must have been hit in the head . There was a large black and purple mark .

" Little one did they hurt you in some way ?"

She nodded . I can see the anger and hurt in her eyes . Not to mention fear . This is where I found out that this child got some type of connection to me . She wasn't born a normal human . And she's got my Karakuri crest engraved on her back . Plus I had the power take action . Something told me that this child was worth protecting . When I met the one she was place with who answered to me .

" THERE YOU ARE !"

That voice startled both of us . And her calm expression changed to a fearful one . Then I got a good look at the one who she was place with . The moment I saw him I knew I did not like him one bit . He was stomping over at us . I got up and place my self between her and this fucktard . He was in one hell of a surprise . When he tried to push me out of the way . I turned around and smack the fucking hell out of him . Plus sent him flying into the wall . The little girl behind me look on stun . I was probably the first one that took the defense for her . Matter of fact , somehow , I know that I've seen her before . But how and where were my questions . One thing I'm sure about is I wasn't going to leave this girl with a Fucktard like him .

" WHAT THE DAMN HELL WAS THAT ? AND WHAT THE DAMN HELL ARE YOU ?"

" Answer 1 – I just smack the fuck out of you . Answer 2 – I'm your worse nightmare ."

The guy must have broken something in his arm . The way he was clutching it . But what got me grinning evilly was he was stomping over at us again . The little girl back away a step or so . I glanced at her and said .

" Stay behind me . He's not going to hurt you anymore ."

" YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE MY STUFF ?"

Oh ho ! Now that just did it . I lashed out with a hatred I never felt before . First I slashed off that fuckers arm and then I slashed both of his legs off . The little girl just stood and watched unphased . And that dark call was coming from her . I can literally hear it . Plus something told me that she was mine . Something inside me was . . . . answering her . The fucktard was now screaming in pain and shock . Fear was flooding his cold beady eyes . The little girl resumed her calm , cold poser . And she came and stood next to me . For once , I didn't mind . This child was powerful . So much power that she can control at will . As a Karakuridouji , I can recognize that power . My Yellow eyes turn to the bloody fucktard on the ground . He was screaming things .

" YOU LITTLE BITCH ! YOU FREAK ! THE MOMENT THE COPS GET HERE ! I'M GOING TO - . . . . . ."

I didn't let him finish his sentence . That was when I slash his head in half . It killed him instantly . Just one little swipe . He was done . I looked at the little girl next to me . She was still unphased of what I just did . Matter of fact , she wasn't phased at all when she killed all those other humans either . And so I already knew what to do with her . I was going to take her with me . As she looked up at me with a questioning look . I told her .

" You don't have to worry about that human anymore . Your coming with me ."

She looked at me . Then she smiled and nodded in understanding . That only left one last thing .

" So , what's your name hun ?"

This time she told me .

" Mickko . I'm Mickko ."

Mickko and I walked away from there side by side . Her small hand curled around on one of my fingers as the rest of my hand was wrapped around hers . I didn't have to worry about Ultimo . By the time he got there . Mickko and I were nowhere near there . Instead , I took Mickko home with me . And also to explain things to K .


	2. Chapter 2

Child Of A Karakuridouji ?

Chapter 2 : Jealousy knows and comfort

I was going up the steps with little Mickko beside me . Mickko didn't ask where we were going . Not once . I looked down at her just to see if she all right . She looked up at me . She was smiling the whole time . Honestly , I smiled at her too . Then I took her inside the apartment . It was a good bit of a mess but always can be cleaned up after wards . I went and sat on the couch , pulling Mickko up on my lap . I wanted to let her know that she was safe in my arms . She rested her head on my chest . It was . . . . still an odd feeling . My arms were wrapped around her . My claws dragging gently though her hair . We sat there quietly for a while . Before she started to cry slowly . I knew that was coming . She was place with those who abused her . Tears had welled in her eyes and she cried softly . She buried her face in my chest . And I just sat there calmly . She still had blood all over her . I began to wonder how K was going to react . But for now , I just comforted her . Somehow , she was connected to me . That made her mine . And strangely I felt like I was . . . . a father ? No that's not right . An older brother . That sounds like that was it . A little sister . Sister of the dark . Mickko was shaking from her sobs . I patted her head to help her feel better .

But I have to wonder . Mickko was my little sister . Why was she kept from me ? What was Dunstan planning ? He had to be trying to test me somehow . That means he had something planned for Mickko . But then , did that mean he made others like Mickko ? I decided to ponder it later . Right now , I was rocking Mickko gently . She brought out a side of me that I never knew was there . Siblings of the dark . Siblings of evil . The blood of innocent people stained us both . I sat there quietly . Waiting for Mickko to calm down . I just hope that there aren't any other humans that will try to take her . Because if they do . I will take action rather Ultimo is there or not . Speaking of which . Does Ultimo have a sister too ? That will depend if there are others like Mickko . I felt another's presents . I turn my face to the source . A certain Pink and blue douji stood right there . He looked a little surprised . He kept looking at Mickko . Finally Mickko was calming down . She turned her face to the side so she can rest comfortable . Jealousy had a questioning look on his face . Finally I said .

" Mickko . Say hello to Jealousy . Who is one of my fellow evil douji ."

Mickko looked up at me . I tilted my head over at Jealousy . Jealously stiffed when Mickko turned her eyes to him . I can the awe and shock in his eyes when he saw Mickko's . Mickko had a good cry alright . But she smiled at Jealousy . Then she said .

" Hello ."

Jealousy didn't know what to say . I gave him a look that said – It's alright . Jealousy must have been reading my heart there . His confusion clear and he smiled and bowed his head . Then he said .

" Hello to you too . Little one ."

Jealousy looked my way . As if he was asking if this was real enough . I nodded . He slowly walked over and knelt down to look Mickko in the eyes . Staring at them admirably . Mickko rested in my arms a bit letting him stare at her eyes . That was when me and Jealously talked a bit .

" She's beautiful ."

" Yeah . Even though dangerously cute seems more like it . Heh Heh ."

" Really ? Is this child capable of anything ?"

" You should have seen what this child did to a crowd of humans today ."

" I believe I already know ."

I looked at Jealousy . Jealously seemed that he was aware of what Mickko can do . He seemed to have gone through the same thing I'm going through right now . I looked down at Mickko . Mickko was falling asleep in my arms . Crying must have tuckered her out . Within 2 minutes Mickko was sleeping peacefully in my arms . I sighed . I looked at Jealousy . I had to ask . And Surprisingly he nodded .

" Do you . . . . ?"

" Yes I do . I found one of my own . Rune's watching over her at the moment ."

" So you know what Mickko is capable of ?"

" Yes . Koro's capable of the same thing . Mickko's not only one . Rage has one too ."

" So you and Rage both have one . Sisters of the dark ."

Jealousy's face changed . He started to look stern . That was before he said .

" You know what that might mean ."

" That there are possibly others just like them . Yeah ."

" Any way . How long ? I'm just wondering ."

" Over two weeks now . Rage found his over a month ago . I recently found out ."

" I see . That's fine . But why were they kept from us ?"

" Rage and I asked the exact same thing . But you know about the one hundred machine funeral . What that is ? And what might happen ?"

I look at Jealousy with shock filled eyes . That had not occurred to me . Once the one hundred machine funeral is over . If Dunstan's going to kill all of us . That could mean that he will . . . .

" All the more reason of taking Dunstan down . I will not let him harm Mickko any more then he already had ."

" Was she place with bad humans or out on the streets somewhere ?"

" I'd killed the one she was placed with . She has a large bruise on the right side of her head because of him ."

Jealousy reached out and gently lifted Mickko's bangs . He studied the mark . Withdrawing his claws , He said .

" I see . Rage found his sister being beaten by a woman . That was until she unleased her power on that human . His sister killed the woman instantly and very brutally ."

" Yeah . What about . . . . ?"

" Mine ? I found her in the forest somewhere . She must have been attacked by something . There was gashes and cuts all over her . She was very weak when I found her ."

" How did you . . . . ?"

" I heard her heart screaming . Painfully . It's a good thing I trusted my instincts . If I hadn't . Koro would be . . . ."

Jealousy looked away . The mere thought he could have lost his sister was more then bearable . I couldn't imagine . And I dared not . At least it's not just me . Mickko sigh softly . I stroked her face . A little sister . One with very dark powers that she can use in many , many deadly ways . Jealousy stood up . There was one thing that he had to ask .

" Does K know ?"

I shook my head .

" No , not yet ."

" It's just the beginning stages you know . Rage has more experience because he had his for over a month already . You would be going back to your normal self soon . It's just a matter of time and getting used to her . And getting her to show her real personality . Judging from what I see . She's more like you then you think . Heh ."

I looked at Jealousy . I wasn't sure what he ment by that last part . But He walked away and went on home . Mickko slept for a good while . She was really cute that way . I had to admit . Just the beginning stages huh ? Sounds cool . Plus I wonder . What , oh what can this little sister of mine can do ? What else is she capable of ? Maybe I can teach her a few tricks myself . Plus Teach her a few things or so . But right now . She can just sleep . She needed it . Now if K can come walking through that door any time soon . And hopefully he won't freak out . At least , he better not .


End file.
